Forgive me
by dabyflowers12
Summary: Austin raped Ally and now their best friends. Can Austin tell Ally he was the one who raped her or will Ally never know the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Austin Moon. Let me tell you a bit about myself. Well first of all I'm not exactly the best guy in the world. I've sinned a lot. Why? Well let me tell you.

My mom is a heavy smoker and an alcoholic. She can't pay the bills because she spends all her money on cigarettes, drugs and junk food.

She can barely hold a job for more than a week. So of course I was forced to get a job. And that's where sin comes in.

The only job that gives me enough money to pay the bills and the taxes is well... How do I put it?

Basically I'm a rapist. I'm not proud of what I do but it has to be done, so that we don't end up on the streets.

How the job works is that for every mission you have to rape a different person. They have a huge database of all the girls in Miami. Creepy right? The people who started it used to work for the FBI so they know everything about everyone.

When you go out the mission you wear all black. In your hat is a tiny little camera.

They put it there so that they can see your actually doing the mission and not just lieing about it.

Most of the girls I get assigned to dont affect me but the last one affected me a lot.

And thats where our story begins.

Ally Dawson. That was her name.

The big screen on the database had a picture of her up. She was 16 and had long brown hair with blonde tips.

And she had these big brown doe eyes. She had a huge smile and took my breath away.

I looked up at the boss who had his arms crossed in front of him.

"Ok Moon. You know the drill. Make me proud!" he said. But I felt a little nervous as I slipped the black hat/mask on over my head.

He gave me directions on where she was. How they knew? Security cameras all over town. Just thinking about that gives me shivers.

I walked out making sure to keep an eye out.

It was really late out and the stars shone in the big black sky. I hid behind a tree, waiting for her to walk around the corner.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later she came around the corner and I practically died.

She wasn't verry tall but had a gorgeous face with long hair. Her clothes hung loosely around her beautiful figure.

I knew I had to make a move. I jumped out from the bush and grabbed her, placing a hand over her mouth.

I carried her over to a dark alley. I could feel her trying to scream.

I pulled off her shirt and bra and moved down to her legs. I pulled off her jeans and underwear.

Just then our eyes met and I felt guilty. Don't get me wrong, I never wanted to do this in the first place but something about her made me want to just be with her and comfort her.

I pulled off my pants and underwear and pushed her to the ground.

"Noooo!" she cried as she tried to get her phone. I pulled her hand away and looked into her eyes.

Fear. Sadness. I saw those things in her eyes and I tried to look away .

I slowly entered her while she screamed in pain . She screamed and screamed and her cheeks were stained with tears.

After she got up and ran away, leaving all her clothes behind.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled after her. "Im sorry." I whispered to noone.

After I put my pants back on, I started to walk back to the office I guess you could call it.

When I got there the boss was standing there arms folded. "Austin! That was your last chance! You're fired! We've already signed you up for school in 3 months!" yelled.

"What did I do?" I yelled at him."You don't go saying I'm sorry to the victims. Now leave this place and never come back! Oh and here's the papers for the new school ." he said handing me the papers.

I stormed out of there furious. I sat down on a bench after a while and took off my mask. I buried my face in my hands. I looked up to see the papers. Marino High.

I just have 3 months left of my mom screaming at me cause I lost my job. Joy!

/

I woke up this morning tired as ever. My first day of actual school. I got up and went to go take a shower.

My head was filled with thoughts of Ally.

After I got out I put on a checkered t-shirt and shorts and left for school.

When I got there I saw a familiar girl being bullied. "Slut!" a boy yelled at her raising his fist as if he was going to punch her.

I wondered how long she had been getting bullied for. It was only november.

Just then I saw her. She was cowering and she looked really familiar. Then it hit me. Ally.

I looked down at her stomach. Sure enough there was a bump.

The guys fist was slowly coming towards her stomach.

I ran in front of her taking the punch and falling to the ground. "Are you ok?" an angelic voice asked. I looked up and saw it was her.

"Yeah." I said getting up. Just then I looked at her belly. She was rubbing it and caught me staring.

"Sorry." I said. "No it's ok. I was raped and got pregnant in September." she said. Wait that meant I was the father of the baby.

"You aren't one of those people who are going to hurt me right?"she asked.

"Of course not." I smiled. "By the way my names Ally." she said smiling. "That's a pretty name. Mines Austin." I said.

"Are you new here?" she asked. "Yes I am." I said. "Would you like me to show you around?" she asked.

"Yes please." I awnsered. "What class do you have first?" she asked. "English." I said. "Same. I'll take you there." she said.

"You know Austin, I think we're going to be pretty good friends." she said before grabbing my hand.

**Authors note: Hi guys! I hope you like the story! Keep reading and I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked over to the English class together and found our seats.

In front of us were a boy with red hair and a girl with dark curly hair.

"Austin, these are my friends Trish and Dez." she said. "Hi Austin! I'm Dez!" the red haired boy said.

"And I'm Trish." the girl said. "Hey Austin, want to draw pictures with me?" Dez asked holding up his notebook that had doodles all over it.

"Sure." I said. "Lets draw unicorns!" Dez said. Just then Trish flicked his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he shouted. "For being an idiot!" Trish yelled. "Atleast-" Dez was cut off by the teacher who had entered the room.

"Patricia! Dezmond! Quiet down!" the teacher yelled. I was trying really hard not to laugh. The teacher wrote her name on the board. 'Mrs. Perkins.' it said.

As she started the lesson, I noticed a boy pass a note to Ally. I saw her eyes start to water. "Mrs. Perkins, may I please be excused?" she asked. The teacher nodded and she ran out of the classroom like a bullet.

The note layed open on her desk. I picked it up and read it. 'Go kill yourself slut.' it said.

I felt myself burning with anger. Who would do this. I turned around and saw a boy laughing. It was the same boy that tried to punch Ally earlier.

I tried to control my anger but instead I ended up punching him. "Don't you ever do that to Ally again!" I yelled at him while the teacher tried to calm me down.

"Austin please settle down." she said trying to grab me but I managed to escape her grasp and ran down the hall.

I tried to think of where Ally could be. Just then I heard faint crying. It was coming from outside. I ran towards the sound and found Ally sitting on a bench bawling her eyes out.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't raped her she wouldn't be getting bullied like this.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Im sorry Ally." I said. "No it's ok." she said. But really it was my fault! She wasnt ok. I wanted to just tell her I was the one I got her pregnant but then shed fricken hate me!

"Austin, why are you being so nice to me?" Ally asked looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Because, you're a nice girl and you shouldn't be treated like that. Besides I hate seeing people getting bullied and what that guy was doing to you was not right." I said.

I saw her start to tear up a little. She looked down blushing. "Thanks Austin." she said. I stretched out my arms and held her close.

I felt so nervous, but in a good way. Like butterflies. It just seemed so right having her pressed against me. I could feel her baby bump. That was my baby she was carrying.

Eventually we pulled away. "We should head back to class." I said. She nodded and we got up. We walked down the hall to the classroom.

"Mr. Moon may I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Perkins asked. Crap! I forgot that I had ran out of class.

"Look, Mrs. Perkins," I started once we were in the hall. " I'm really sorry it's just that I got mad that he was treating Ally that way. It won't happen again. I swear!" I said hoping shed forgive me.

"Ok Mr. Moon. But this is your first warning. I hope I wont have to tell you again." she said before walking back into class.

The rest of English went good, except for the fact that it was boring as hell.

Finally the bell rang. "What do you have next?" Ally asked me. I looked down at my schedule. "Music." I read. "Same! Do you know how to play the guitar." she asked.

"Yeah! Give me any piece of sheet music and I can play it! Why do you ask?" I responded.

"I have to sing a song in music class and I need someone to play guitar." Ally said. "I'll play for you." I said. "Really?" I nodded. "Thanks Austin! Here's the music." she said handing me a piece of sheet music.

"Wait Ally! I don't have my guitar with me." I said. "They have some guitars there." she said with a smile. "Oh ok." I said.

She lead me to the music room. it had tons of instruments in it and a short man stood up front. "That's Mr. Rogers." she whispered.

I nodded and we found our seats. "Good morning everyone! Welcome! I hope I you prepared your presentations!" he said as soon as all of us were seated.

He began reading names off the list and finally he got to Ally. "Ally Dawson you're up." he said.

Ally smiled and got up. I followed her and sat down where the guitar was. She motioned for me to start and I started playing. Then she started singing.

_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_Ive spent most of my life_

_Riding waves playing acrobat_

_Shadow boxing the other half_

_Learning how to react _

_Ive spent most of my time_

_Catching my Breath _

_Letting it go_

_Turning my cheek_

_For the sake of the show_

_Now that you know_

_This is my life_

_I wont be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath_

_No one can hold me back_

_I aint got time for that_

_Catch my breath_

_Won't let em get me down_

_Its all so simple now_

She finished with a smile. Holy crap she was amazing. Her voice was like pure silk. Everyone was applauding.

"Ally you were amazing!" I told her after we got off the stage. "Thanks Austin." she said blushing.

"Hey Austin. I have a question." she said. " What is it?" I asked. "Do you think the father of my baby would like the baby and me?" she asked. "Yes Ally. I'm sure he would." I replied 100% honest.

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. I dont own catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson. Anyways I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of class me and Ally were getting ready to leave, when Mr. Rogers approached us.

"That was a lovely performance Mrs. Dawson." he said. "Thanks." she said. Then he turned to me. "Ahhh. You must be Mr. Austin Moon. Welcome to my class. I see you play guitar. Do you play anything else?" he asked me.

"Yes. I play tons of instruments and I sing as well." I told him. "Ahhhh. I see. Maybe you can perform for us next time. Maybe Allyson can help you write a song."

"You write songs?" I asked Ally. She nodded. "Yes. I also wrote the song I performed today and the music for it." she told me. "Speaking of the song you performed today, would you be at all interested in performing it at the annual school talent show?" he asked.

"Talent show?" I asked. "Yes. Every year our school holds a big talent show which is featured on tv. And yes I can finish writing it and perform it." she said. "Wonderful! Now you best be off or you will be late for your class." he told us.

We said goodbye and headed off to class. "So Austin, do you want to work on a song for you later?" Ally asked me. "Sure." I said. "Do you want to do it at my house?" Ally asked. "Sure, why not." I said before we headed off to history class.

History class was verry boring but thankfully it went by quickly. After that it was lunchtime. We got our food from the cafeteria and sat with Trish and Dez at a small table.

We all ate our food but I sorta lost my appetite when Trish and Dez started throwing their food at eachother. I got up and threw the rest of my food away.

Finally after lunch we had science. Me and Ally had that together as well as all my other classes. Me and her were lab partners and we had to dissect a frog.

It was weird in a way how we were always with eachother even though I just actually met her today. Its like it was a sign or something.

I just tried to focus on not losing my lunch. Frog guts smell disgusting. At one point Ally went to the washroom to throw up. But I think that was just because shes pregnant as well as the frog guts.

When she came back science was finished and we had art class. In art we had to draw portraits of our partners and since noone really liked Ally and Trish and Dez had seperate classes we were partnered up together again. Not that I minded.

I had to draw Ally first so I started concentrating on her. First I drew her pretty face. First were her gorgeous dark brown eyes. Then was her adorable little nose. Then the pink glow on her cheeks. Her pale pink lips. Then her cascading dark brown and caramel waves that fall loosely around her shoulders.

Then I drew her body. Her small figure. Her tourquoise peplum top. Her pretty black skinny jeans and her sandals. I then drew her arms and drew her one hand on her belly.

When I finished I showed her the picture. "Austin! I love it!" she squealed with a huge smile. I smiled. Seeing her happy made me happy.

Then she drew me. When she showed me the picture I was amazed at how good it was. "This is amazing Ally!" I told her. She smiled. "Thanks Austin." she said blushing.

Finally after art came math class. I didnt pay any attention but I payed more attention to Ally who was totally engrossed in the subject.

Now call me crazy but I think I might be falling for her. I mean who wouldnt? With her gorgeous smile, beautiful eyes, amazing personality, gorgeous hair who wouldnt fall for her.

Finally school was over. I grabbed my backpack and put my homework in it and then closed it. Ally walked over towards my locker. "Hey Austin! Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded and we started on our way to her house.

Finally we got there. We entered the house and I saw a man in the kitchen. "Hi dad! This is my friend Austin!" she said.

He turned around. "Well hello there Austin! Im mr. Dawson but you can call me Lester." he told me.

Ally smiled and showed me around. She opened the door to a small yellow room with a crib and changing table. "This is the nursery. I hope you dont mind if we practice in here. Its more quiet so its easier for me to focus in here." she told me.

"Thats totally fine with me." I told her. She smiled and sat down on a rocking chair. She rubbed her belly and started to softly sing to it. She sang a nursery song and smiled after she finished. "If you want you can touch it." she told me.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her belly. I just smiled like an idiot. That was my baby in there. Ally just blushed.

"Lets work on some songs now." she said. We finally came up with some lyrics for me. I started to sing the lyrics.

_Im like that boom box outside of your window_

_Im that delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl_

_Wont be needing roads cause_

_This aint no 50 first date_

_Im talking about starting out as friends_

_Im talking about real and not pretend_

_Im_ talking_ about roles of a lifetime_

_You and I can even write the end yeah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain_

_I aint no superman but I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

When I finished Ally just stared at me. "You were amazing Austin!" she told me. I smiled. Just then I saw Ally smile even bigger. "Austin come here." she said.

I walked over to her and she grabbed my hand. She put it on her belly and I felt the baby kick. I to was smiling verry big. "Thats amzing Ally." I told her before giving her a hug.

**Authors note: Hi! Sorry I havent updated in a while! I see you guys like the story! Well keep reading! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later it was time for me to head home. I hugged Ally goodbye and told her I'd see her at school in the morning.

When I left her house it was raining hard. I walked alone in the freezing cold rain till I reached my house. When I entered the house I was greeted by an angry mom.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she asked me her words a little slurred. "I've been at a friends house." I said. "I'm suprised anyone even likes you." she muttered.

I ignored her and walked upstairs. She stopped me before I could get to my room. She grabbed me and pinned me against the wall, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke lingering on her breath.

"How dare you walk away from me!" she yelled at me before slapping me across the cheek. "Your such a lazy no good idiot! You even got fired from the simplest job in the world!" she yelled at me before pulling away.

"You're worthless..." she muttered before walking away. When she left I let a small tear fall from my eye.

I opened the door to my bedroom and walked inside slamming the door after I entered. She wasnt always this way. She used to be a loving mother. I used to have a dad to.

I miss the mom who I would bake cookies with and would comfort me when I'm having a bad day and would kiss my booboos better. Not this mom who smokes and drinks and beats me up. I remember the day it all changed.

_I had been 11 at the time. My mom was expecting a baby girl and we were all verry excited. She was about 6 months pregnant at the time. _

_It had just been a normal day. We had baked cookies, went to the park and even played bored games. Noone expected what happened next._

_It was verry late at night and we had all gone to bed. Next thing I know I'm being woken up by my mom screaming. I run into my parents bedroom and see my mom sitting in bed with my dad next to her._

_Her pajama pants are covered in blood and shes bleeding nonstop. "We need to get to the hospital. Austin call 911." my dad tells me._

_I run down the hall and grab the phone. I dial 911 and the operator picks up. "Whats the matter?" the operator asks me. "My mommy is pregnant and shes bleeding alot." I tell them. _

_"How far along is she?" they ask me. I pause trying to figure out what they mean before I speak again. "Shes 6 months pregnant." I tell them._

_"Ok. We'll send an ambulance right over." they say. Then my dad comes out so he can tell them where we are._

_I look back into the bedroom and see my mom crying and crying and clutching her stomach in pain. I walk over to her and put my arms around her._

_"Its going to be ok mommy." I tell her. She forces a smile. "We can only hope for the best." she said. "I love you mommy." I tell her. "I love you to Austin." she tells me. That was one of the last times she ever told me she loved me._

_Finally the ambulance arrived and they came in and put my mom on a stretcher. They brought the stretcher out and put it in the ambulance before taking it away._

_Me and my dad got into the car and drove off to the hospital._

_When we got there my mom was getting an ultrasound done. Just then the doctor looked at her and said : "I'm afraid you've lost the baby." And thats when everything was torn apart._

After that my mom became depressed. A few months after my dad took off and ran away. Thats when my mom turned to drugs and cigarettes.

I wish I had my old mom back. Besides I never really wanted to be a rapist. My mom forced me. She said it was the only job that gave us enough money every month to pay the rent.

I didnt want to do it but I had no choice. She didnt give me a say and if I had a say I wouldnt have become a rapist.

I decided to get changed and get ready for bed. I crawl into bed and turn out the lights but something doesnt feel right.

I feel like I have to tell Ally the truth but I dont think its the right time. I think I am falling for her. I hate the fact that shes getting bullied because of what I did.

I should be the one getting punished! Not her! Its all my fault! I grab my pillow and start punching it untill my punches turn into tears.

I hold the pillow close to my face and bury my face into it. I just cry into it for a little while. "Its all my fault." I whisper to noone.

The other girls were different cause they didnt really care what happened to them. In fact some of them even liked it. Ally is the only one out of all those girls that I got pregnant. How I know? Once again, security cameras.

I cant even focus on anything else but Ally. Its like she has cast a spell over me. Like as if I can only think about her.

She is honestly the sweetest, most talented, prettiest and smartest girl ever! I know what you're thinking. 'You've only known her for a day! How can you say all these things about her?'

Well the truth is you can learn a lot about a person in one day.

I finally became reallly tired so i gave in and tried to fall asleep but the only thing I remeber before I fell asleep was when I felt my baby kicking for the first time.

**Authors note: Awww! How'd you like this chapter? We've learned a little bit about Austins past. And for those of you who are wondering if Ally will find out Austins the dad of her baby well you're going to have to keep reading to find out! :) Anyways love you guys! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well its been 2 weeks since I first started at this school and met Ally. Speaking of Ally I thinks she's about 3 and a half months pregnant.

Today I'm supposed to perform for the class. I couldnt perform the past 2 weeks because mr. Roger was away for a music convention.

Me and Ally were able to come up with a first verse and an ending but we couldnt really come up with a second verse. Ally's going to play guitar for me and sing backup.

As I got up to get ready for school I noticed one small little picture frame I had next to my bed. It was taken just last week.

In it me and Ally are standing on the beach eating ice cream. We're smiling really big and having a great time. Me and Ally have become best friends in the past 2 weeks but I'm afraid if I tell her I'm the father will ruin our friendship.

I try not to think about the negative and try and focus on the positive. I slip on a bright red t-shirt and some jeans and check myself in the mirror before I head downstairs.

I quickly grab a granola bar when I'm downstairs and thank God that my mom is still sleeping. I grab my sneakers and head out for school.

As I'm walking to school I hear someone come up behind me. I turn around and see that its Dez. "Hey Austin! Have you seen my pet turtle? He ran away after I tried to put barbie clothes on him." he said.

I tried not to laugh. "No I'm sorry Dez. I haven't seen your turtle." I told him. "Oh ok. Mr. Deedee where are you?" Dez started shouting as I walked away. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

That kid sure is strange.

When I reach the school I walk up to my locker to get my stuff. When I turn around I look and see Ally sitting on a bench reading a book.

I walk up to her. "Hey Ally! What you reading?"I ask her. "Oh hey Austin! I'm reading Anne of green gables!" she told me happily.

"Cool." I say. "Its such a great book!" she says before going back to reading her book. A few minutes later the bell rung. She carefully shut her book and placed it in her tote bag. "Come on Austin! We dont want to be late for class!" she said.

As the morning went on I grew more and more excited for the big perforamance. Although technically it wasnt that big of a performance.

When it was finally time for music class I was really excited. Ally waled up on stage and sat down with a guitar in her hand and a microphone in her other hand.

"Hi everyone! I'm Austin and this is my partner Ally! We're going to be performing a song we wrote called here comes forever! We hope you enjoy it!" I said. Ally started strumming the guitar and then I started to sing.

_Im like that boom box outside of your window_

_Im that delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl_

_Wont be needing roads cause_

_This aint no 50 first date_

_Im talking about starting out as friends_

_Im talking about real and not pretend_

_Im_ talking_ about roles of a lifetime_

_You and I can even write the end yeah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain_

_I aint no superman but I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

Just as I was about to start the ending Ally started singing a new verse.

_This aint no remake of a romeo story_

_No werewolf trying to steal me away_

_You'll be my A-list leading man on the moon cause_

_Oooooo_

_Its me and you outta space_

I was confused for a few seconds but then Ally motioned for me to keep singing.

_Im talking about starting out as friends_

_Im talking about real and not pretend_

_Im_ talking_ about roles of a lifetime_

_You and I can even write the end yeah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain_

_I aint no superman but I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Oh forever_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Lets go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Lets grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes _

_Here comes forever baby_

_Ayyyyyy_

_Yeah_

_Na na na naa_

_Forever and ever_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain_

_I aint no superman but I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

___Forever and ever and ever and ever_

_____Here comes forever girl_

When we finished the whole class was applauding. I walked over to Ally and hugged her quickly then turned to the class and bowed.

Once class was over and we were about to go to our next class I stopped Ally in the hall. "Hey Ally! When did you write that other verse?" I asked her.

"Oh! I wrote it the other night!" she said with a smile. "Oh. It was really good." I told her. "Thanks." she said, a blush slowly spreading across her face.

I felt us getting closer and closer, we were so close our lips were almost touching. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers.

A few seconds later I felt her kiss back. I smiled and continued to kiss her. It was just so... so... well I can't really explain just how perfect it was. Sparks were flying evreywhere.

I can describe it to you in ten words: It felt like I died and went straight to heaven.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry I havent uploaded in a while! I've been verry busy! I hope you liked this chapter! I dont own Here comes forever by R5. Anyways keep on reading and I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

We were still kissing when I realised what was happening. I quickly pulled away and ran down the hall. I could hear her calling my name, but I ignored it.

When I reached the boys bathroom, I found a stall and locked myself in it. I sat down and buried my face in my arms. I started to cry. Great. Now she definatly was going to hate me. We were best friends and then I friken kissed her! I kissed her!

_Way to go idiot._ Oh shut up. _You just ruined your chances of ever dating her. _Dont rub it in. Why am I even talking to myself anyway? _Beats me. _Oh yeah I forgot you were still here. _Duh. _Rude much? _I know you are but what am I? _Just shut up.

"Austin?" _Look your little girlfriend is here._ I thought I told you to shut up. _Yeah, but I didnt want to._

I just rolled my eyes. "Austin?" Ally asked again. "Yeah, Ally?" I responded my voice a little shaky. "Can you come out here?" she asked. "Ok." I replied even though I didnt want to. I got up and unlocked the door.

Once I was out of the bathroom I felt myself being attacked by a pair of arms. I looked down and saw Ally hugging me. I smiled.

"Look Ally about the kiss-" I started before she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I smiled through the kiss. We finally pulled apart. "Ally look I have something to tell you. I like you. A lot." I told her my voice shaking a little.

"I feel the same way." she said. I just smiled really big. "Do you want to go out sometime?" I asked her. "Yeah. I'd love to." she said with a smile.

"Does tonight work for you?" I asked her. "Yes actually I happen to be free tonight." she said. "Great! How about I pick you up at 5:00?" I asked her. "That would be perfect." she said.

Just then I felt her grab my hand. "Come on! We dont want to be late for class!" she said. I just rolled my eyes in return. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. I held onto her hand a little tighter, then we headed off for class.

/

Finally school was over. Thankfully I didnt get a ton of homework. While I was at my locker I heard someone come up behind me.

When I turned around I saw Dez holding a small turtle wearing a barbie wedding gown and tiny little barbie wedding veil.

"Look Austin! I found mr. Deedee!" Dez shouted. "Congrats." I said not knowing what else to say. Next thing I know I have a turtle in my face.

"Come on Austin! Go ahead and kiss the bride!" Dez said. "I'll pass." I said turning back to my locker. I was in the middle of putting my stuff away when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Dez, I thought I told you I dont want to kiss your tur-" I started to say before I saw it was Ally. "Oh hey Ally." I said nervously, while scratching the back of my neck.

She let out a small giggle. "Hey Austin. So where are we going on our date tonight?" she asked me. "Its a surprise." I said. "Awwwwww come on! You know I hate surprises." she whined. "Well I'm sorry Ally, but you're going to have to wait." I said.

"Ok fine. I'll wait." she said before giving me a peck on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at 5:00." I said before she left.

/

Finally it was time for our date. I had on a checkered t-shirt and ripped jeans. I had a bouquet of red roses I was going to give to Ally.

When I reached her house I got out of my car and walked up to her front step. I was really nervous when I rang the doorbell.

When Ally awnsered the door my jaw dropped. She had on a bright yellow dress that hugged her baby bump and a white vest over top. She also had on white flats and verry subtle makeup. On her wrist was a tiny gold charm bracelet with a little tiny microphone.

"Hi Austin." she said. "Hi Ally. You look gorgeous!" I told her before she started to blush. "Thanks Austin." she said. "Your welcome." I replied. "Here these are for you." I told her handing her the bouquet of flowers. "Thanks Austin. They're beautiful." she said. After that I led her out to my car and opened the door for her.

/

We finally arrived at the movie theatre. "You can open your eyes now." I told her. "Oh my gosh! We're going to see a movie! Which one?" she asked. "Despicable me 2." I replied. "Oh my gosh! I've been wanting to see that movie for months now! Thank you Austin." she said before tackling me with a hug. I smiled and hugged back.

When we got inside I ordered our food and drinks and we got into the movie theatre.

Once the movie started we couldnt stop laughing. It was just so hilarious! Although Ally was laughing the hardest. Near the end of the movie I put my arm around Ally.

She turned to face me and I kissed her on the lips. We pulled apart and continued watching the movie. Once the movie was over it was time to head home.

When we got back to her house i led her up the steps. "Thanks for an amazing night Austin." she said before kissing my cheek. "Bye Ally. See you at school tommorow." I said before leaving to head home.

Once I got home I quickly walked upstairs to my room so I wouldnt have to deal with my mom. I quickly changed into my pjs and jumped into my bed.

I buried myself under the blankets and pulled my pillow close, snuggling my face into it before drifting off to sleep.

**Authors note: Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Anyways incase you didnt get it the writing in itallics was Austin talking to himself. Anyways keep reading and I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Its been 2 weeks since me and Ally went on our first date. Speaking of Ally, shes probably around 4 months pregnant now, but i guess you already knew that.

Me and Ally arent officially a couple but I hope we will become one soon. Every day I spend with her I fall more and more in love with her. Shes just so perfect! I just cant explain it.

Today I had school again. Great! In case you couldnt tell I was being sarcastic. I dont really like school all that much and the only reason I go is to see my friends and the girl I'm madly in love with.

Even though I'm deeply in love with Ally, I still dont think its the right time for me to tell her I'm the babys father. I mean if I tell her, EVERYTHING could be ruined!

The thought of her leaving me just makes me so upset I cant even explain it! Basically I'd go into a great state of depression and lock myself in my bedroom.

Anyways back to school. So I'd just finished getting dressed and managed to sneak out of the house without my psychopath mother waking up.

I know I shouldnt be calling her a psychopath but the lady has fucking beat me up before!

Anyways lets stop wandering off topic. So I was walking to school, right and then I get this text from Ally. She told me shes to sick to come and I'm fine with that.

But then when I get inside the school the same guy that called Ally a slut and said to kill herself, comes up to me. Just lovely. Yeah, not!

So then this guy starts to like back me up against a locker. "Wheres your little slut? Did she go and kill herself?" he asks me a mocking tone. "Ally is not a slut!" I yell at him. "Wow there little guy! Calm your horses! Wouldnt want you throwing a tantrum now would we?" he asks taunting me.

For some reason that guy was really starting to get on my nerves so I punched him. Unfortunatly for me the principal was there.

So now I'm in detention and I've been warned that next time I could be suspended. I really dont care though. I love Ally and I will always protect her, even if it means someone gets hurt in the process.

I have a small notebook and a pencil with me. The notebook is sorta worn out cause I've used it alot but its still really awesome. Ally bought it for me. I cant really write songs but I'm getting better.

I'm sorta alone in here except for a few other guys. Just then I get an idea. I could write a song and post it online. I start scribbling down words untill I've got the first half done. I carefully read over the words.

I look around to make sure theres no teachers then I go over to one of the kids whos sitting at his desk. He has chestnut hair and goldish bluish colored eyes.

I tell him my idea and then he tells everyone else it. We all get into place. I've got dancers a camera guy and me the singer. I'll just sing whatever will pop into my head for melody and see what happens.

The guy counts down and then its my cue to sing so I start to sing.

_From way up here_

_All my senses dissapear_

_I've got my head in the clouds_

_and I'm not coming down_

_What I feel for you is crystal clear_

_Oh take it easy on me baby_

_This feels so crazy_

_You got me spinning around_

_and I cant see the ground _

_If I'm dreaming dont pinch me_

_Dont pinch me_

_Oh, lift me up_

_Dont stop_

_Take me higher_

_You make me feel like I'm walking on a wire_

_Theres no turning back now!_

_Wont somebody help me?_

_I think I'm falling and I cant breathe_

_If I let go will you catch me?_

_Hello baby, goodbye gravity, gravity_

_Yeah we're going up, up, up_

_We're never going to drop, drop, drop, drop_

The guy whos filming turns the recording off. We go onto youtube on his iphone and post it online.

Just then we hear someone approach the door. "Get back in your seats!" the principal yells. "Now you will all spend an extra hour here!" he yells again. I sigh and fall into my seat. I lean my head down on my table on top of a drawing of a cat in red pen.

I really want to see Ally but now I'm stuck here even longer when I could be visiting her!

The time passes verry slowly. Eventually the guy with the iphone nudges me to check something out. "Look at all the comments and views you've got already." he says handing me his iphone.

I take the small iphone from him and hold it in my hand and keep it out of sight from the teachers. The video turned out awesome and I've already got more then a million views!

Only 2 people disliked it and everyone else liked it! I scroll through the comments. Lots of people are saying how handsome I am and that they want to marry me.

But 1 comment stuck out to me. It was from a person with the username Allycat88. She said:'Austin, I always knew you would make it from the first time I ever heard you sing! Now I'm sure you'll make it! Anyways I love you and I'll see you soon! From your friend Ally D'

The comment had been flagged as spam because people didnt believe her but seeing that she posted it made me really happy! I was sure it was from my Ally!

I handed the iphone back and rested my head back on the desk. I think the next half hour will go by pretty quickly.

**Authors note: Hi everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter! I dont own austin and ally or Goodbye Gravity by Dante from the next star! Keep reading and I love you guys!**


End file.
